mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Dino D'Agostino
Robert "Dino" Ralph D'Agostino (born 1933) was a soldier in the Los Angeles crime family during the 1970s and 80s primarily involved in Drug trafficking. Biography D'Agostino was a native of Providence, Rhode Island where he was associated with the Patriarca crime family. He allegedly moved to California after Providence capo Nicholas Bianco spit in his face over a dispute. D'Agostino became a master chef at restaurants throughout Southern California and Las Vegas where he also became associated with the Los Angeles crime family. In early 1974, D'Agostino and fellow L.A. mobster Raymond "Rocky" DeRosa and others were indicted for running a heroin ring operating in Las Vegas, Honolulu, Hawaii and Los Angeles. After he beat the charges and was released, D'Agostino teamed up with John DiMattia and continued to deal drugs and scam bookies until they took a fall in a mob bust in 1987. In may 1987, fifteen mobsters were arrested and charged with extortion and drug dealing, D'Agostino was amongst the indicted. During this second trial D'Agostino claimed that a Los Angeles police officer informed him in 1985 that local organized crime leaders, including Peter Milano, had put out a contract on his life. Mob soldier Robert Paduano was allegedly given the contract to have D'Agostino killed. In July 1987, D'Agostino pleaded guilty to the cocaine charges and said it was the government informants, Lawrence and Anthony Fiato, who supplied him with the cocaine he eventually sold to an FBI ☀ A man accused of dealing cocaine for the Los Angeles Mafia testified Monday that he offered to hire "some weightlifters" from the East Coast to help an undercover FBI agent deal with threats from two alleged cocaine suppliers. But Robert D'Agostino, who later admitted to selling 83 grams of cocaine to the FBI agent, said he didn't know at the time that the two alleged suppliers were actually undercover government informants. D'Agostino, 54, a former master chef at restaurants throughout Southern California and Las Vegas, pleaded guilty to the cocaine charges in July but has sought to prove that government agents trapped him into the transactions in order to coerce him into testifying against higher-level members of the Los Angeles crime family. U.S. District Judge Ferdinand F. Fernandez on Monday rejected the motion, calling D'Agostino "anything but a person being put upon," and sentenced him to six years in prison. agent. D'Agostino also planned to hire some East Coast mobsters to rough up the Fiatos for threatening a friend of his who owed them money--not knowing that the Fiato's were actually cooperating with the government. D'Agostino was ultimately sentenced to 6 years in prison and disappeared from the organized crime scene in California. His current status is unknown but said to be somewhere in Florida , living a clean life but never patronizing any retail that wasn't Italian .. living with his twin brother "Rocky " , Dino had a stroke that made life different but the pictures he shared of the younger years were astounding he would show others . Sometimes old friends would fly Dino somewhere to cook for events ,paying them quite well . : Rocky and Dino , amazing people , amazing chefs ( Rocky was also a Chef for that bald movie star ,Terry Savalas.. ) and very kind in their old age . Trusting others was not ever considered by Rocky , the internet was not for him . Dino however was forever a ladies man looking , even after the stroke . Praying for their souls . Category:Los Angeles Crime Family Category:Patriarca Crime Family